Passion
by Azreal1998
Summary: Daniel Lamb and Leo Kasper end up sharing a motel room with only one bed. Danny decides to hit the shower and Leo gets an evil little idea. Smut ensues ;3


**Passion: Chapter 1**

Notes: This takes place during one of the cut scenes where it says "Six years earlier"

Leo Kasper and Daniel Lamb were sitting in their room in a hotel. Most of it was occupied, before they had gotten there, by brainwashed project men, trying to kill them. Leo killed all the guys in the hotel, and so all of the rooms except for the one they're in, had dead bodies and blood all in them. Danny was laying on the bed (There was only one in the room) and Leo was sitting on the side explaining the article he was reading to Danny. "Okay Leo, Have fun with that. I'm going to take a shower." And Leo nodded and smirked devilishly as he plotted. The shower had a thick glass door, connecting to the bathtub's rim, and Leo listened until he heard the water start and Danny's clothes hit the floor, followed by the door sliding opening, then closing. Leo undressed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and carefully opening the bathroom door. Danny couldn't hear the door open because of the shower running, and the shower door was fogged up so he didn't notice Leo slowly step in. Leo dropped the towel, slid the door open, and slipped in behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. Danny gasped, and said,

"What are you doing, Leo?"

"Calm down Danny, Just relax."

Leo answered, and then just wrapped his arms around Danny again, pressing against him. Danny's doubts melted away at the feeling of Leo's tight body against him. He felt one of Leo's hands travel up his side, and over his chest. He moaned lowly when he felt Leo kiss beneath his ear, then suck on his neck, while one hand was toying with his nipple. Danny was quickly spun around, then pinned to the wall.

"Leo, are you sure about th-"

Danny started to say, but Leo cut him off by kissing him passionately. Leo took one of Danny's hands, and guided it over the hard sculpted muscles on his chest and abdomen. Leo eyed Danny lustfully, And Danny let his eyes wander a bit further down, and he began blushing. He looked down and averted his eyes, his face a deep shade of pink. Leo smiled and tilted Danny's chin up and kissed him softly, and he reached around and cupped Danny's ass, squeezing it lightly. Danny's blush deepened and Leo laughed lowly and spun Danny around, pressing him against the foggy glass door. Leo moved and got Danny to stand a certain way, hands and feet shoulder width Apart, and his hands pressed against the foggy door much like a culprit being arrested. Danny felt Leo's body pressed against him, and also felt the other man's hard cock against him. Leo's hands were on the glass on either side of Danny's so they left Handprints in the warm fog, as Leo kissed Danny's neck and shoulders. Leo got on his knees behind Danny, who gasped when he felt Leo's tongue trail lightly over his ass cheek. Leo ran his tongue over Danny's entrance once, teasingly then thought, _"Well, I'll spare him from the torture, for now." _He stood back up and pressed got next to Danny's ear and purred, "Come on, let's take a bath instead. We can get a little clean, then get a little, _Dirty_.", and Danny could only nod and agree breathlessly. They stepped out, and as ran the water, Danny stood on the tile. "Hold on, I need to get something, can you take care of this?" Leo asked, and Danny nodded, eager to sink into the warm water. Leo left the room and Danny bent over and Added bath beads and a bit of soap, making the tub full of warm water and frothy bubbles. Leo walked back in, and started to say, "Never Mind, I couldn't find it-" But he saw Danny leaning over and couldn't resist. He stepped forward and grabbed Danny's ass, squeezing it playfully, and when Danny turned around, Leo smiled innocently and winked at him. "Okay Leo, the water's ready." Danny said, and Leo surprised him by picking him up bridal style, and Sitting in the tub, with Danny in his lap.

He slid the glass door closed and smiled devilishly at Danny. They repositioned so Danny was on Leo's lap with his legs around the killers' waist. They kissed, and Leo ran his hands down Danny's abdomen. Danny looked down at Leo's body and couldn't help but stare. Leo had been a government assassin, and took incredibly good care of his body. He ran his hands over the taut muscle and Leo smiled at him and tilted his chin up and Gazed into Danny's eyes with his own Ocean blues. He closed his eyes and kissed Danny slowly, Inciting chills up and down Danny's spine and all over his body. They parted and Leo pressed his lips against the side of Danny's neck, then moved up a little bit and ran his tongue over his lovers' ear. "How about we take this little party to the bedroom _After _We finish our bath." He whispered slowly and sensually into Danny's ear. Danny nodded breathlessly, and glanced at Leo, who was smirking devilishly. Leo kissed Danny's chest then bit down softly on one of his nipples, then flicked his tongue over it, causing the man on his lap to moan. Leo picked Danny up bridal style then stepped out of the tub with him, and pinned him to the door, with his (Danny's) Legs around his waist. He kissed Danny and began letting his hands slowly trail over the lines of muscle on his body. Danny noticed with a blush all the little noises he was making. Causing him to sound like the pathetic inexperienced virgin he really was. Leo knew just what to do to incite these delicious little sounds from Danny, all the cut off whimpers and soft moans. With each touch Danny got a bit louder, and Leo's kisses got filthier and his touch got rougher. They parted when they had to take a breath, and they were both panting. _"God this is amazing. It's animalistic and rough. I've never been more turned on in my entire life! It makes me feel so... Alive!" _Danny's mind groped for this word through the thick haze of lust, but he realized he had never felt so alive until he had met Leo. He realized how crazy he must look right at that moment. Clinging to the wall and to Leo, chest heaving, pupils blown, cock standing at attention between their two bodies, and he didn't even want to begin on how messy his hair must be after All of this. Leo pulled back a moment and gazed over his body, pupils so big that the blue of his eyes was hardly visible, as his eyes caressed the man in front of him. Leo gazed deeply into Danny's eyes, leaning closer and stroking Danny's cheek lovingly before whispering into his ear, "I love you, Danny."

To Be Continued-


End file.
